feudfandomcom-20200222-history
Bette Davis
Ruth Elizabeth "Beth" Davis is a main character and one of the protagonists of the first season of ''Feud'', which focuses on her rivalry with Joan Crawford. She was an American actress of film, television, and theater. She is portrayed by Susan Sarandon.FX Orders Ryan Murphy Series Feud with Jessica Lange, Susan Sarandon | Deadline Biography Pilot Olivia de Havilland, Bette's best friend gives an interview describing the infamous feud between Bette Davis and Joan Crawford as one about pain rather than hatred. After Joan takes Robert Aldrich to see a play called The Night of Iguana starring Bette Davis, she manages to convince the stubborn starlet to co-star in a movie together called Whatever Happened to Baby Jane? after telling her that roles aren't coming in for women their age, and offers to give Bette the main lead, furthering her persuasion to get her to join the movie project. Bette goes home and reads a magazine, before calling Robert and asking him of Joan's intentions. He tells her that she needs the role since she is the only one who can take a bigger risk. She then demands to know the truth, and he reveals that offers aren't coming in for himself either. He also convinces her to quit Broadway and come back to Hollywood. Bette and Joan are finally cast in the movie and give a press interview together. After Mamacita walks up and gives Bette a Pepsi-Cola for promotion, Bette spitefully leers at Joan and shrugs her off as they both pose and sign their contracts in front of the press, as it becomes apparent that both have grown uncomfortable with each other. Joan Blondell gives an interview and appears to describe Bette as a struggling and failing mother who married one of her co-stars Gary Merrill but ultimately got divorced, and was also struggling to obtain movie roles as she got older. Despite being divorced from her husband, they both appear to still hold romantic feelings towards each other, however, Joan Blondell said it was his acting that was the problem in the relationship, even firing him on a Broadway tour in favor of a different co-star. On the day of the first shoot, Bette angrily arrives on set with her daughter B. D. Hyman. Bette visits Joan in her dressing room, and levels out some rules; while they both hate each other, they do, however, need the movie to work out for their careers. Bette compliments Joan's acting, but then points out flaws in her appearance. After Joan catches Bette with Robert, the director, she confronts them and Bette says that she was only offering ideas. Robert then escorts Bette and tells her to make it work between her and Joan otherwise he'll be losing money for nothing and she agrees. In her dressing room, Bette takes one of Joan's wigs and does her own makeup, ultimately making herself look terrifying. She then walks out and on to set as everyone stares at her, she takes a bow in front of Joan and Robert. Everyone then applauds her as Joan walks off. Joan and Bette watch a brief screening of their scenes together. Bette and Joan then appear to Hedda Hopper's house for a dinner together. Profile |-|Personality= |-|Physical Appearance= Relationships |-|Joan Crawford= Joan Crawford is Bette's co-star of the film What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? and feuding rivals behind the scenes. After meeting each other for the first time, it appeared that Bette didn't like Joan, despite Joan's efforts to be kind and even offering her the main lead. However, their relationship only worsened after they signed their contracts for the film and began shooting. Despite knowing that they hate each other, they decide to still act together out of the fact that this movie is their last chance to prove themselves as dedicated actresses. |-|Robert Aldrich= Robert Aldrich is Bette's director of the film What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? and along with Joan Crawford, wanted Bette to join the project and quit Broadway. |-|Gary Merrill= Gary Merrill is Bette's ex-husband who she divorced because of his acting, even firing him from tour and replacing him with a different co-star. Despite this, they appear to still hold romantic feelings for each other. |-|B. D. Hyman= B. D. Hyman is Bette's daughter. Appearances Bette and Joan (1/8) * 1.01 - Pilot Multimedia Images |-|Promotional Images= BetteJoanCharPromo.jpg BetteCharPromo.jpg Bette Davis Portrayal.png Bette and Joan EW.jpeg Bette Puppy.jpeg Bette & Robert.jpeg EW Bette and Joan Promo.jpg Bette and Joan Smoke.png Bette&Joan-Promo1.jpeg Bette&Joan Promo 2.jpeg BJ poster.jpeg Bette&Joan-Promo3.jpeg Bette&Joan-Promo4.jpeg Bette&Joan-Promo5.jpeg Curtain Promo.jpeg Curtain Promo 2.jpeg Bette Promo.png Bette and Joan.jpeg Bette_Char_Promo.jpeg Bette Promo2.jpg Bette Joan Poster.jpeg Bette Poster.jpeg Bette_Poster_2.jpeg Bette Quote.jpeg Bette Quote 2.jpeg Bette Quote 3.jpeg Bette Quote 4.jpeg Joan Quote 7.jpeg |-|Episode Stills= Bette Ep Still.jpeg Joan Ep Still.jpeg Bette and Olivia Still.jpeg |-|Screencaps= Gary_Merrill_3.png Gary_Merrill_6.png Gary_Merrill_7.png Gary_Merrill_8.png Gary_Merrill_9.png |-|Gifs= BiblicalProportions.gif BestFriends.gif NeverInTheSpotlight.gif BetteTheDiva.gif SignTheContract.gif Tumblr_oldqd43yr31sa3fuko2_500.gif WtfBob.gif SheDidItAgain.gif ToUs.gif HouseFearBuilt.gif Alcohol.gif Videos References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bette and Joan Characters